Black daughters
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: It's sometimes said that if you try and exert your own opinions on your children, they'll end up either obeying you or deliberately rebelling against you. In the case of Cygnus and Druella Black, their three daughters ran the gamut: one obeyed, one rebelled and one ended up somewhere in between. Each of the three women's lives ended up being defined by love: even if sometimes that.


I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

English is not my first language.

* * *

Black daughters

It's sometimes said that if you try and exert your own opinions on your children, they'll end up either obeying you or deliberately rebelling against you.

In the case of Cygnus and Druella Black, their three daughters ran the gamut: one obeyed, one rebelled and one ended up somewhere in between.

Each of the three women's lives ended up being defined by love: even if sometimes that love was rather twisted.

But before we go to how they ended let's start from the begging in the lives of these three very special women in history.

There were once upon a time three Black daughters who were, so different and yet so similar to each other.

They were three little girls who grow up in the exact same way but ended up as extremely different adults.

Their names were Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa names that by the time their story ends everyone will know.

* * *

Bellatrix Black who would later be known as Lestrange was the perfect Black since the day she was born with her pale skin, Black-brown hair, and black eyes. She had elegance, talent, and intelligence she was the perfect Black according to everyone except a select few.

Bellatrix was the oldest, the one that obeyed, the one who was expected to be an example to everyone, so she obeyed.

She did everything her parents told her, she was friends with the right people, she ignored the wrong ones and, in the end, she married the right pureblood man just like her parents wanted.

She had never loved her husband because of the fact she wasn't weak like her sisters to fall for a man and allow that feeling to guide her at least that was until she met the Dark Lord, he was everything her weak husband wasn't and everything she herself wanted in a husband and something she couldn't have because she was the brilliant child the one who did everything her parents told her.

She was the Black Warrior.

* * *

Andromeda Black later to be known Tonks was just as much of a Black as her older sister in terms of looks, she had the same black-brown hair the same black (less crazy) eyes and the same pale skin. She wasn't as elegant as her older sister but she was just as talented and intelligent as her older sister.

Andromeda was never the rebel of the family, in fact, she was quite in the middle for a long time she saw how her parents and family behaved and never said anything, not until her younger cousin and The Heir to the Black family she became the rebel and her saw the right way and that when she and her family were doing wasn't right. So she chose to leave her family when she was seventeen and had decided to marry the love of her life who was to her family dismay a Muggleborn so she became rebel of her family, she became an even more of a rebel when she decided to be an ally of the Order so different form her older sister she had once admired so long ago that it seemed an entirely different time.

She was the former Black Princess, now she is the rebel.

* * *

Narcissa Black later Malfoy was completely different from her older sisters, she didn't have the Black looks that her sisters and family were proud of. While her sisters were dark she was fair with blond hair and blue eyes as such she always felt left out by them so she always took only sides that benefited her no matter if it was her oldest sister's crazy antics, her other sister's goody-good ways or being the obedient girl her parents wanted.

Narcissa always stayed in the middle never taking a side that didn't benefit her in some way.

She like Bellatrix did everything they told her she had the right friends, she wore everything they wanted her behaved the way they wanted she married the man they wanted but like Andromeda, she also followed her ways from time to time and allowed no one to tell her she was wrong.

She was beautiful like her sisters but her talents lied else way she could make everyone do whatever she said and make them doubt their own thought it was what made her the perfect Black in her own way.

While Bellatrix was the warrior and Andromeda was the Princess, Narcissa was the beautiful flower of the Black family.

* * *

They were the three Black daughters the perfect purebloods women one was vicious, one was smart and the last one was manipulative.

All three fought for their own causes despite what it cost them, in the end, the oldest one lost her life, the middle one lost almost her entire family, and the younger on succeeded in saving the people she cared about the most.

But despite the cost, no one of them regretted the choices they made and it was those choices that wrote the Black daughters in the history books for better or for worse.


End file.
